epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teddyfail/Erb s4 review - I'm bored version
Apparently I'm only make blog when I got bored. So here's my thought on season 4. Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters: I want this battle for such a long time. I like how they end with Stay Puft and shit. I think it's a good way to start season 4. My only problem is very little Mytbusters' matrial is put in it but I'm fine with it. My favourite battle. 10/10 Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde: I like the ending. It made me laugh so much when it first come out. They have some great flow. Grace and Hannah is perfect for the role. 7/10 Zeus vs Thor: Errrrrr.... Don't like the connection. Barely know who they are. Most of the battle I need the rap meaning page. I don't hate the Lego but not a fan either. It has some good flow tho. 5/10 Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter: Silence of the Lambs is one of my favourite movie ever. The creepy acting from Lloyd is spot on. The flow, the lines, the burns. Perfect. 10/10 Oprah vs Ellen: Ok, it's not like I hate it, but it could definitly be better. The lines is meh. The flow is errrrr.... The visual saved the battle tho. And one more thing, couldn't Ellen has her blue eyes back? 4/10 Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock: I love movies. I've waited for this for so long. Everything is great in this. The beats fits each director perfectly. Tarantino is my favourite director ever. I'm surprised when I first heard it. 10/10 Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted: Rhett and Link are always great. I watched Bill and Ted for this battle. The flow is great. The cameos was hilarious. Beartette is just <333333333. 8/10 David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini: The line is good. I feel like I'm the only one like the heart monitor sound. The visual is probably the best one ever. I mean they hang Lloyd upside down for this (and then filp him right side up again). 7/10 Terminator vs Robocop: Tha flow tho. This could be very very bland but they pulled it off. Some of the line is kinda weird. The coustume is great cause it's Sam Macaroni's which is always great. But Lloyd's accent could be closer. Arnold in the close is a nice surprise. 7.5/10 Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers: Originally I'm not excited for this at all but I love this one now. This has the acting out of all battles. So many gif-able moment in this. MC Jin is bæ. More chinese is alway good. 9/10 Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar: The clam before the storm one, I like it. I love the Hannibal-ish performence from Peter. I love the shit tons of Zulu warrios. It's great. 7/10 Jim Henson vs Stan Lee: I'm not saying this is better than East vs West, but this fits as a finale more. It's kinda sad in Stan Lee's second verse. I don't find Disney annoying at all. I haven't feel this sad and happy in the same time since Inside Out. *cough'DisneyVsCompaniesWouldStillBeBetter*cough*. 8/10 Category:Blog posts